Talk:Dragon Fighting Tips/@comment-2407:7000:982C:5806:A589:851B:B16C:CC67-20191213211449
Whenever I am getting ice dragon eggs I use this strategy: ( for stage 4-5 dragons in their lairs, this does not work nearly as well in 1.0.3, but works like a charm in 1.0.1, but still possible in later versions) you dig down to its lair and you drop lava on it.The best was to do it is to drop a few buckets from differnt spots around it make sure one is directly on top of it, then run away and hide while the lava does its job. the risky bit with this tactic is the dragon getting out of its lair. It works better if you choose a lair thats far beneath the ground. WARNING: if you are trying this in 1.0.3, bring prot 5 scale armor, full set, flamed dragon bone sword, golden apples, potions, a bow with as many enchantments as possible, power 5, infinity, flame, and punch 2 are best, etc. Because there is a chance the dragon will get out of the lava cage. If it does then hopefully it will be weaker so you can pick it off with arrows, or melee fight it if needed. One other slightly more dangerous tactic, and a lot more expensive, more for later in the game when killing dragons- I use this for fire and ice dragons. can only be done in versions with the dragon escort mode. SO, if you already have some dragons, and they are like stage 4-5 then you can lure the dragon out of its lair, make a stair case and shoot it through the roof of its lair or likewise, but bring it to the surface, make sure you have some high power dragons with full armor for their own protection, get you dragons in escort mode so they will protect you. Get the dragon to attack you so your own dragons react, if you have pretty powerful armor id recommend bringing some gear so you can help your dragons finish it off, or, if you prefer not to, then make a hole with blocks that dragons cant break around it (obsidian or likewise) and hide there and wait for your dragons to finish it off. Be careful because this is risky for your dragons. Make sure they are as big as possible and at full health with armor to ensure they don't die. I'd recommend getting enchanted full dragonsteel tools and armor for this one. I like to use these two strategies in order, get ice dragons with strategy one, then when you have a couple grown ice dragons, find some fire dragon lairs and use the second strategy with your ice dragons, it may even work better because your ice dragons breath will do more damage to the fire dragon. You can use the second strategy to kill smaller dragons as well. BEST OF LUCK TO YOU GUYS! I hope you get your eggs or whatever you are trying to get! (btw sorry for all the words)